theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sewer Scavengers
My 7th Fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated. Everyone except for Lana is in the living room playing with each other, and having fun, until Lana comes inside possessing an awful stench. -Lana!-Lynn complained.-You're making my eyes water! -Lynn, I'm sorry your eyes are watery, but I did not make them get watery.-Lana replied -Yes you did sis!-Luna continued.-You practically have those stink lines they use in cartoons! -Take a bath!-Lola exclaimed.-You reek! -She won't bathe until I find out what is causing this smell that no one has ever smelt before!-Lisa replied. -If you want to know, I'll tell you once Mom and Dad leave to go grocery shopping.-Lana told Lisa. -Kids!-Rita called.-Who wants to come shopping with me! -Me!-Lori exclaimed. -I do!-Leni replied. -It beats smelling Lana.-Lucy said. -Poo-Poo!-Lily finished. So Rita, Mr. Loud, Lori, Leni, Lucy, and Lily left the house to go grocery shopping, and once the car leaves Franklin Ave. completely, Lana leads the remaining Louds to her tool shed in the backyard. -You guys remember the shed Dad built for me right?-Lana asked. -If it's for you then why does Dad leave his stuff in here too?-Lola asked. -We share it!-Lana replied annoyed.-Anyways, Dad built it over a manhole that leads into the sewer, so when I need a break from you guys after you drive me nuts, I head into the sewer. -That's disgusting!-Lincoln told her.-How often do you go down there? -About twice a day.-Lana answered.-Sometimes even more than that! -Just wait till I tell Dad about your sewer adventures!-Lola said excitedly.-He'll be so mad! -You can't Lola!-Lana begged.-I need this like you need your headgear you wear while you sleep! -I hate that you brought that up.-Lola complained.-But if it means that much to you, I won't tell Dad. For now. Just then a strong gust of wind blows into the shed, sending Dad's bowling ball down the manhole, and the ball begins rolling around in the sewer. -Oh no!-Lana screamed.-Dad loved that ball, he's gonna notice it's missing, find out about my sewer, and never let me go down there again! -What are you gonna do sis?-Luna asked. -The only thing to do!-Lana replied.-I'm going down there after it! -You can't go down there alone!-Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lincoln replied.-We're going with you! -That isn't necessary.-Lana replied.-I know my way around these sewers. -Fair point, but the thing is, there are rodents, and every tunnel has at least 7 dangers.-Lisa stated.-I'm coming as well. -Fine.-Lana said.-but don't be too overprotective you guys. -Have fun.-Lola replied.-While you get smelly and dirty, I'll be up here looking clean and perfect as always! -Lola, we aren't leaving a six year old alone up here.-Lynn told her.-You're coming with us too. -Make me!-Lola yelled. -Gladly.-Lana replied. Lana takes Lola's tiara off her head and begins running away, Lola gives chase and follows Lana down the manhole, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lincoln jump in after her. -They do realize there's a ladder.-Lisa said to the audience.-They just want to be foolish and jump in. Lisa goes down the ladder and meets the rest of them in the sewer, it is revealed to be a dark smelly place with dripping sounds heard with every step you took. There's a walkway on each side and stream full of wastes in the middle. -Lana, give me my tiara!-Lola screamed. -Here.-Lana said.-Now everyone stay close, there's rats all around here! -Rats, I wanted to tell them about rats!-Luan joked. -Do you think the ball rolled into the stream?-Luna asked. -No, it is too big to go through the rail that keeps you from falling in the stream.-Lana answered. -Those rails aren't super sturdy.-Lynn said.-What if it broke the section of the safety rail. -Do see any part of the rail broken?-Lana asked to answer the question.-And before I get any other stupid questions, every few hours the drain in the middle empties out into the area over there. -I was just about to ask that.-Luan said. -I'm glad you didn't ask.-Lana replied. The Loud kids begin walking through the trail when a farthing noise is heard, it's then revealed Luan and her Whoopee cushion. -I thought it fit our situation.-Luan said starting to laugh. -Why did I have to chase you down here?!-Lola asked Lana angry. -Because you value your jewelry like the tiara.-Lana answered. -I really am telling Dad now, you made me smell awful so you can keep your freak activities a secret.-Lola replied. -What did you say?-Lana asked clearly miffed. -I said I'm telling Dad about your "freak activities".-Lola answered. Lana having reached her breaking point, shoves Lola in anger, Lola hits Lynn accidentally and sends them both backwards into Luan, and all three of them end up going through the rail into the stream. -Oh gross!-Luan exclaimed.-This water is more like sludge! -It's really hard to walk through.-Lynn continued. -You are so dead now Lana!-Lola yelled. A loud beeping goes off indicating it's time for the stream to be emptied into the other room. -Hurry guys!-Lana screamed worried. As much as the girls tried to make it, they, along with the rest of the stream, get sucked out of sight into the next room. -Lana!-Lincoln exclaimed.-You just sent Luan, Lynn, and Lola into a room where who knows what will happen to them! -I just meant to shove Lola lightly.-Lana said sadly.-I never wanted any of what happened to actually happen! -Let's just find the ball so we can leave this place.-Luna said sad about the incident that just happened. -Lana, I need to study your strength, because it must be hard to send 2 people twice your size through the rail.-Lisa said. -I didn't mean to!-Lana said.-I never even wanted to send just Lola through the rail! -Can we hurry up.-Luna complained.-I don't like the sewers. -I know.-Lana muttered.-Sewers are gross. -You read my mind.-Lisa said.-Sewers are gross. -If you don't want to help then just leave!-Lana yelled. As soon as Lana screamed at Luna and Lisa, a pack of rats begin chasing after the four Louds, Lincoln and Lana manage to get away, but the rats overpower Luna and Lisa, carrying them away. -Guys!-Luna and Lisa screamed.-Help! -What is happening to us?!-Lana asked.-First we lose Luan, Lynn, and Lola, now Luna and Lisa! It looks like it's either you me next. -Looks like it to me as well.-Lincoln said annoyed.-Since you got the rest of us to get carried away! -I'm responsible for this!-Lana yelled.-Everything that happened to the girls was coincidence! -Yeah right!-Lincoln yelled back.-You knew the drain was about to empty, so you pushed the girls in, and those rats are used to seeing you and hearing you, you screamed, so the rats took out the people that made you scream. -I'm sick of this complaining!-Lana yelled at him.-You didn't have to come down here in the first place, so just leave already! Lana screamed loud enough for some of the sewer roof to begin falling, the two Louds begin running to the next room to avoid the rubble, Lana gets through to the next room, but the doorway gets blocked before Lincoln can get through. -Lana!-Lincoln screamed.-I'm trapped in here! -Don't worry Lincoln!-Lana shouted back.-I'll find the ball and return to help you out. Lana continues walking and within a few minutes of walking, begins wondering if she actually is responsible for what happened to her siblings. -I didn't really push them in the drain on purpose.-Lana said.-Did I? Lana blinks and as soon as she opens her eyes she finds herself in a fantasy world with a paper written with red crayon that read "LANA'S CONSCIOUS" -Hello!-Lana said. A shadow figure emerges. -Who are you?!-Lana asked. -You know exactly who I am, I'm the sewer, a.k.a. your best friend.-The shadow replied. -What?!-Lana exclaimed.-This is just weird whether it takes place inside my mind or not! -Anyways, you recently discovered me, and in the month we've known each other, you came to me when your family drove you nuts.-The shadow continued.-Lola wouldn't let the frogs go to the tea party, or Lincoln washed off my mud!-The shadow said using Lana's voice -Go on!-Lana said growing suspicious of something. -I felt bad for you, just going day after day with your siblings making life incredibly hard.-The shadow went on.-I wanted nothing more than to be a good best friend and get revenge on the ones who made it hard for you. -You didn't!-Lana yelled. -So when you brought some of your siblings down here.-He said ignoring her.-I knew it was my chance to help you. I took those who were aggravating you, and punished them without hurting you. -You didn't!-Lana yelled even louder. -Lynn and Luan were pestering you with questions, and Lola threatened to tell on you and so I sent them down the drain.-The shadow said still ignoring her.-Those girls that complained about me didn't deserve to be with you, so I sent my rats after them, and about that Lincoln, he blamed you for things you had no control over, so I trapped him in that room. -But why!-Lana said. -They never appreciated you like I did.-The shadow said finally giving her a reply.-You can survive here in the sewer with me, and you'll never have a sibling ruin your day again. -But I love my siblings!-Lana screamed. -Funny.-The shadow immediately replied.-You never spoke of this love to me. Lana gasps. -I didn't think I needed to tell you.-Lana said.-You're an inanimate object! -Now you can stay here in the sewer with me!-The shadow replied. -No!-Lana replied.-I don't want to live in the sewer, I want to go back to my family, give me another chance! -I don't give second chances!-The shadow replied. -What do you know about second chances!-Lana yelled.-Any of my siblings would give me another chance if they were in your shoes! You don't know anything about anything, you're just a smelly, underground, cave wannabe! Lana blinks and is back in reality, and has found Dad's bowling ball. -Dad's ball!-Lana exclaimed.-I got a second chance! Lana runs back to the place where Lincoln was trapped, throws the ball at the rubble until she can make it to Lincoln, and does the same thing to escape the room. When they reach the rats, Lana flails the bowling ball around scaring the rats, making them run away, leaving Luna and Lisa behind. Lastly, Lana throws the ball at the machine that sucked in her sisters, the ball gets the machine working in reverse, and the girls get pushed back into the stream. -That's everyone!-Lana shouted.-Let's get out of here. The kids escape the sewer, run outside only to see the Louds who went shopping looking at them, the bowling ball then breaks in front of Mr. Loud. -Care to explain?-Mr. Loud asked angrily. -Well.-Lana said. The.scene cuts to the sewer explorers being hosed down by Mr.Loud. -Why can't we just bathe inside?-Luna asked. -Because your mother won't have all seven of you tracking that awful sewer smell inside, and I don't blame her.-Mr.Loud answered. -Sorry you can't go into the sewer anymore.-Lynn said. -I never want to go down there again anyways!-Lana answered.-Not when I can be up here with you guys! THE END. Category:Episodes